Nothing About Your Son
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Você tinha de admitir que talvez não soubesse tanto sobre ele quanto acreditava.


**Nothing About Your Son**

_Por Mylla Evans_

**xxx**

Blaise Gianluigi Aidan Zabini.

Gianluigi como o pai. Aidan como o avô. Era um nome forte e sonoro - digno do seu único filho - e você gostou dele imediatamente. Blaise afinal de contas merecia um pouco mais do pai do que apenas um punhado de fotos – _se você não as deixasse cair acidentalmente dentro da lareira da biblioteca, é claro _– e a fortuna que lhe fora deixada de herança em Gringotes.

Ele veio à luz na madrugada mais fria do inverno daquele ano e você não foi capaz de se lembrar de outra ocasião em que houvesse sentido tanta _dor_ ou tanta _raiva_. O choro vigoroso do recém-nascido a manteve acordada por toda a noite e só cessou quando você o aninhou nos braços pela primeira vez. A _única_ vez.

Os elfos domésticos ficaram encarregados do pequeno menino Zabini, como chamaram, a partir da manhã seguinte.

Foi também na manhã seguinte que você ficou sabendo do nascimento da herdeira dos Parkinson. _Pansy Ariella Parkinson_, era o que dizia a nota do _Profeta Diário_. Pansy como a violeta comumente chamada de amor-perfeito, uma flor tão absolutamente _sem-graça_. Ariella que vem de Ariel, outro nome sem qualquer brilho especial. E aquela pequena desafortunada havia sido capaz de nascer na mesma data que seu Blaise. Seu _precioso_ e _afortunado_ Blaise.

Ela não era digna de tanto e você não gostou de Pansy Parkinson desde então.

**xxx**

Você jamais soube quais as canções de ninar que haviam embalado os sonos de Blaise, com quantos meses ele estava quando arriscou seus primeiros passos ou qual havia sido a primeira palavra aprendida por ele, mas podia se lembrar distintamente de todas as festas de aniversário com as quais presenteara seu filho. Cada uma era maior que a do ano anterior, como fazia questão de frisar à criadagem. _Sempre_ maior.

Naturalmente, os Parkinson encabeçavam a lista de convidados todos os anos. _E compareciam_.

Não era como se eles parecessem se importar, de todo, com as festas de Blaise eclipsarem quaisquer festas que eles sequer _pensassem_ em dar a Pansy. De fato eles pareciam tão arrogantes quanto você mesma o era, e você sabia que jamais daria a satisfação de deixar transparecer a derrota se estivesse no lugar deles.

Só muitos anos mais tarde você tomou conhecimento de que os Parkinson, tradicionalmente, jamais davam festas de aniversário. Ao invés disso presenteavam suas crianças com as jóias da família - o que de certa forma explicava o comportamento sempre tão _sórdido_ de Pansy.

Ela costumava aparecer com tiaras atadas aos cabelos negros e lustrosos como cetim, combinando com os sapatos ou o vestido. No fim do dia, invariavelmente, a peça havia desaparecido e os sapatos – ou vestido – estavam enlameados e suados, quase irreconhecíveis. Os olhos dela, porém, brilhavam com uma espontânea alegria infantil, assim como os de Blaise. E não importava o quanto você tentasse ser autoritária com Blaise durante as festas de aniversário dele, pois aquela peste em formato de menina definitivamente sabia mantê-lo nas próprias mãos.

Pansy apagava as velas do bolo de aniversário de Blaise e ele ria feliz, como não fazia em qualquer outro dia do ano, e você gostava cada vez menos dela por isso.

**xxx**

A plataforma 9 e ½ continuava exatamente do mesmo modo como você se lembrava dela, com os pios das corujas, a confusão de vozes e transeuntes, o _caos_ habitual. Você particularmente não considerava Hogwarts a escola mais apropriada para Blaise – Durmstrang certamente era uma melhor opção -, mas seu quarto marido falecera recentemente e você não havia dispensado tempo para qualquer outra coisa além do funeral. Sinceramente, nem sabia como conseguira levar seu filho até o embarque; era uma viagem tão _desgastante _para uma viúva...

Você conheceu seu quinto marido no caminho de volta.

Abaixou-se na altura de Blaise, refazendo caprichosamente o nó da gravata do menino enquanto o instruía sobre a seleção das casas e sobre como ele deveria acabar sendo convocado para Slytherin. Que em hipótese _alguma_ ele deveria acabar em qualquer outra das três casas e que a honra da família estava nas mãos dele.

Blaise, obviamente, não prestou atenção em sequer uma palavra do seu discurso.

Acabaram por se encontrar com os Parkinson na pequena fila que havia se formado para o embarque dos alunos, o Sr. Parkinson empurrando um carrinho atulhado de malas e a pequena Pansy ao seu lado. Ela vestia uma saia curta, pregueada - que destacava os joelhos ossudos _demais_ - e os cabelos, antes compridos, haviam sido cortados na altura do queixo _muito_ proeminente.

Ela sorriu daquela maneira petulante que sempre costumava sorrir quando viu Blaise, e juntos eles embarcaram no trem.

**xxx**

Foram raras as vezes em que você viu Blaise nos sete anos que se seguiram. Geralmente ele chegava em casa para as férias de verão quando você estava prestes a sair em viagem com o mais recente dos seus maridos, o que resumia a convivência de vocês a um café da manhã ou almoço de boas-vindas quase silencioso.

Bastava ele extrapolar o limite de uma dúzia de palavras para você saber que havia algo de errado, portanto.

Você perguntou desinteressadamente sobre aquela "horrível menina Parkinson" – ela havia passado anos demais em silêncio para o seu gosto, afinal de contas – e esperou uma resposta igualmente desinteressada que jamais chegou. Ao invés disso o que você escutou foi um muxoxo de desaprovação, seguido de um longo sibilado sobre como Pansy Parkinson era desagradável _demais_, como seus modos eram _péssimos _e como ela era _tola_ por esperar que Draco Malfoy algum dia fosse lhe prestar alguma atenção.

Erguendo suas sobrancelhas bem-delineadas, você analisou a fisionomia de seu filho realmente pela primeira vez em muito tempo e por fim sorriu com certa condescendência, antes de levar sua xícara de chá aos lábios. Tão bonito. Tão _tolo_...

Pobre do seu menino. Definitivamente ele havia herdado algo mais do pai além do nome.

**xxx**

Você realmente jamais iria gostar de Pansy, foi o que você pensou enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos sobre a foto em movimento. Os cabelos dela ainda eram curtos, o sorriso dela ainda era petulante e afinal já haviam se passado muitos anos de uma antipatia difícil de ser abandonada.

Antipatia que agora tinha o acréscimo de um casamento às escondidas seguido de uma viagem à Itália.

Você soube, desde aquele longínquo café da manhã, que Blaise sentia mais por ela do que simples desprezo. Mas você não esperava uma atitude tão extrema quanto uma fuga por parte dele - e agora que você o via sorrindo ao lado dela ao lado na foto, você tinha de admitir que talvez não soubesse tanto sobre ele quanto acreditava.

Era inegável, no entanto, que havia muito de Gianluigi em Blaise; que Pansy havia despertado esse lado do seu filho. E esse pensamento fez você sorrir.

**xxx**

**N/A: **Dedicada a Brenda, Tainara, Luiza e Marianna, minhas partners in crime. :)

E não, eu não escolhi a Itália por causa de Blair e Chuck. Hahaha. Zabini é um sobrenome italiano e acho que deu pra notar a nacionalidade do pai do Blaise pelo nome que eu dei a ele, certo?

Enfim, 'tou meio que freaking out com essa fic e reviews seriam muito amadinhos, gatos.

**N/B:** Amei a fic, a leitura é tão rápida, fácil, que você fica querendo mais - tão fofa, e dá tanta raiva da mrs. Zabini hahaha. sua pansy é TÃO canon -- :D Adorei, ghats, escreve mais do pov da mamis XD beeijo!


End file.
